Chinese Europeans
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Lux has a fever and Francis needs a babysitter. He chooses Yao, a Chinese teen living alone like Francis with only their younger siblings for company. But what happens when Lux gets in a coma on Yao's watch? Will he survive? multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chinese Europeans

Chapter One

Francis stood outside of Yao's home with his younger brother, Lux. He had let his other little brother, Matthieu go to his friend, Alfred's, house and his little sister, Angelique with her friends Bella, Lilli, and Elisaveta. Everything was fine, except that Lux didn't have any friends at all to stay with and everyone was too busy.

Gilbert had a hangover and Antonio was going to be working out on his farm with his little tomato, Lovino. Arthur couldn't take care of him since Alfred  
>was hard to handle and then having Matthieu over would just make matters worse. Angelique would be shopping all day since her guardian, Elisaveta loved to shop. Francis had asked a couple more people but they were all busy. He now could either ask the creepy Russian, Ivan, or the Chinese man, Yao. He immediately chose Yao and that's why he was standing outside his door. The only reason Francis couldn't take care if his siblings was because of a job interview that could maybe boost them up a bit with money. Right now he only had enough money to pay the rent of their small, two-roomed apartment and often Angelique, Lux, Matthieu and himself went hungry.<p>

Oh, and to make matters worse, Lux had a fever. The small five year old was clinging on to Francis pant leg. His light brown hair was hanging on either side of his face to his shoulders. Francis picked up the small boy and held him to his chest as he knocked on the door once again.

"Coming, aru!" came an accented voice from inside.

"Lux," Francis said.

Lux took fistfuls of Francis light grey shirt. "Hmm?"

"Do you feel any better?" Francis felt his little brother's forehead. It was still warm. A little bit  
>more than before.<p>

"Non, Big Brother." Lux looked up and Francis felt a pang in his chest as he noticed that his brother's eyes were glittering with fever and brimmed with tears.

'Maybe coming to Yao's 'ouse is a bad idea. He does 'ave many siblings and zey can catch what Lux 'as.' Francis agreed with the small voice in his head and started to walk down the porch to go beg someone else to take Lux.

"Hey, Francis, aru. Where are you going, aru?" said a voice from behind the blonde teen.

Surprised, Francis turned back to the door. There stood Yao. His brown- almost black -hair was loose. Falling over his shoulders and stopped midway down his back. He was wearing a red, Chinese tunic, white pants, and small, brown sandals. His tunic was embroidered with gold dragons at the edge. His golden skin was clear and his brown eyes kind. Francis and Yao weren't really friends, but they weren't enemies either.

"Yao... I am really sorry to bozer you. I know you are a buzy man, but if you could do me a favor..." the French man trailed off and looked at Lux who had at some point fallen asleep on his chest.

"What's the favor, aru?" Yao asked, a bit suspiciously.

"I 'ave a job interview in about two 'ours, but I 'ave to find a place for mon petite Lux to stay at. Matthieu went to stay with Alfred and Arthur, and Angelique went with Elisaveta, Bella, and Lilli shopping."

"Is Lux okay, though, aru? He looks a little sick, aru," Yao observed.

Francis averted his eyes to the small home that Yao lived in. His eyes traveled across the white wood that needed painting and the windows that he knew Yao tried to keep as clean as possible. "Well... Lux 'as a little cold."

Yao's eyes narrowed. "How little is little, aru?"

"Right now 'e 'as a fever. I don't 'ave a zermo- Mon Dieu! Yao, if you are not going to 'elp moi just say so already zat way I can go and ask someone else again!"

Francis turned around to start walking away when he heard Yao call, "Wait, aru! I'll watch him, aru. Do you need anything else, aru?"

Francis was so relieved! "Really? Merci, Yao!" He walked towards the smaller Chinese man and handed the sleeping Lux over to him. "And no. I don't need anyzing at ze moment. I will come back at around six. Please wait for me zen."

Francis then kissed Lux's forehead and started to walk down the porch. Then he stopped and turned around. "Yao..."

"Yes, aru?" Yao looked up from Lux, whom he had been watching sleep on his chest.

"Do you 'ave any questions about Lux? I know zat it is very sudden and I do not wish for your family to get sick." Francis was really trying his best to be polite that way Yao wouldn't suddenly decide he didn't want to help the Frenchman.

"Don't worry, aru. I have five younger siblings and they don't get sick easily, aru. Just go to your job interview or you'll be late, aru." Yao made a shooing motion as he said the last sentence with the hand that wasn't holding Lux's sleeping body.

Francis brightened visibly. "I owe you one, mon cher! I really, really do!" He then turned and hurried down the porch steps and then into the street. He turned left and started jogging towards his home.

'I 'ope Lux is okay,' he thought as he jogged faster. 'I 'ope I didn't cause to much trouble for Yao... Eh? Since when am I considerate? Zose kids are rubbing off on me!'

He immediately thought of Angelique and Matthieu, whom were having fun elsewhere. His little Angelique with her brown hair always in pig tails, tied up with red ribbon and her skin a tannish color. Then he thought of his petite soldiat, Matthieu. He remembered the violet eyes and the small curl that hung over the boy's face, refusing to settle down with the rest of his brown-gold hair. He thought of Lux who tried to help as much as he could, but being the youngest, there wasn't much for him to do.

'Oh Lux... What are we going to do with you?' thought the Frenchman and crossed the street that led to his home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on, Matthew!" Alfred shouted to his friend.

Matthieu smiled at the the nickname Alfred had given him and ran after the blond boy. When they first met, Alfred couldn't say his name even though it was fairly easy- Matt-u -and so 'Matthew' it became.

The two boys were outside playing in the backyard, squealing and having fun. The grass was green and lush. There were a couple rosemary bushes near the fence and a large tree stood in the middle, providing shade for anyone who dared to get close.

There were a couple toys strung around in the yard. A toy fire truck, a couple soldiers, a ball, and Matthieu's stuffed polar bear, Mr. Kumajirou. This was more toys than Matthieu had. Actually, his only toy was Mr. Kumajirou, so Matthieu was having fun.

'I wonder what Angelique is doing... And how Lux feels... He is sick after all.' he wondered and stopped running after Alfred, instead choosing to lean against the maple tree deep in thought. 'Didn't Lux come to me instead of Big Brother Francis? Hmm... Maybe he tr-'

Matthieu was thrust back into the real world when he felt someone jump on his back. He fell under weight with a small 'oomf'.

"Matthew!" someone whined from above him. "You weren't chasing me! What's the point in playing tag if you are not gonna chase me?"

"It's 'going to' and get off of him, you git! Can't you see that your weight is unbearable?" a British accent filled Matthieu's ears and suddenly the weight was gone.

"Brother! What are ya doin' here?" Alfred ran to the blonde British man, tugging on his pant leg to get his attention.

The blonde haired, green eyed, with massive eyebrows man sighed, patting Alfred's head. He tried in vain to stick down the little cowlick that stood up from the rest dirty blonde hair. "Alfred... I live here."

"Oh... That's right! You do live here!" Alfred started to tug at his older brother's hand. "Play with us! Play with us!" he chanted over and over.

"Hello, Mr. Arthur," Matthieu said from the ground. He hadn't gotten up yet, due to lack of air.

"Hello, Matthieu." Unlike Alfred, Mr. Arthur could pronounce Matthieu's name. "How are you?"

Matthieu propped himself up on his elbows and said, "I'm fine, but Lux is sick. I'm worried about him."

Alfred suddenly let go of Arthur and ran to his friend. "Lux is sick! That's horrible! What's wrong with him? Is he throwing up? Have you taken him to the hospital? What if he dies?"

Matthieu and Alfred both gasped in unison.

"What if he dies?" Matthieu repeated as if in a trance. "Mr. Arthur! What if Lux dies?"

Arthur, who had been cleaning up the toy soldiers near the tree looked up and smiled kindly. When he smiled, Arthur looked really nice and not scary, even if the eyebrows kind of were. "He wouldn't leave you. Besides, the frog told me that it was just a small cold."

"What if Frog Francis lied?" Alfred stood up in a defensive position in front of his friend.

"Please. That frog wouldn't lie to me," Arthur scoffed and stood brushing off his blue jeans, fixing his light green shirt.

Alfred ran to Arthur clinging on his leg. "You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Alfred's blue eyes were filled with tears. "I don't wanchya to lie to me or Matthew!"

Arthur sighed in exasperation. How many times must he tell the boy to use proper English? "One, Alfred, it's 'want you'. Two of course I wouldn't lie. I've told you countless times before not to lie, so why would I?"

Alfred smiled brightly and looked at his best friend still on the ground. "Did you hear, Matthew? Brother says that he wouldn't lie and that Lux isn't gonna die! Isn't that awesome?"

"It's 'going to' you git." The British man flicked his younger brother's forehead softly while Matthieu smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Alfred, Mr. Arthur. I'm glad I have friends like you two." The eight year old boy picked himself off the ground and walked to over to the two other boys. Then he tapped Alfred on the shoulder and grinned. "Your 'it'!"

Alfred laughed and let go of Arthur's leg, running after Matthieu. And Arthur smiled to himself and walked inside his house which was fairly big and painted a light blue. There were many flowers everywhere for he and his two brothers enjoyed planting. Peter, his other little brother, was over at his friend, Raivis' house. He and the other light haired boy were almost always inseparable.

Arthur sighed and began cooking some food for the small eight year olds who were squealing and playing around in the yard.

'Mom... How dare you leave us? I'm barely sixteen years old and you run off to stupid la-la-land and leave me to take care of two boys!' the British teen held the knife he was holding tighter in his hands. The already pale knuckles turning whiter. 'Mom, I hate you.' 


End file.
